Love
by embersofalice
Summary: Puzzleshipping


**Hi guys! I just randomly got this idea, I don't even know how or why I thought of this, but I think it's pretty good. Also I have an idea for my next story, and it will involve Mokuba, and sugar. Think that's enough said. Anyways, I don't own nothin' but the plot for the story. I'll try to write some longer stories, and maybe some chapter stories! Also, this is my first fluff! Yayyyyyyy! Confetti and sugar cookies for everyone!**

Joey's POV

I sighed softly. I had been watching Yami and Yugi for weeks. They had been arguing almost constantly, sometimes about the stupidest things. I was wondering what was going on between them, because Yugi literally had never been in a fist fight before this started. Now, in one week, he had managed to be in more fist fights than I had ever been in one month! And I was in a gang for Ra's sake! "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" "Go fuck yourself." Wow. This was getting really serious. Before today, I'd never heard Yugi swear before. "Ugh, Ra damn it, you're both coming with me." I grabbed them by the wrists, and dragged them upstairs to Yugi's bedroom. "But Joey…" They both whined until they saw I wasn't giving out. I pushed both of them into Yugi's room and locked the door. Immediately they started begging me to let them out. "I'm not letting you out of here until tomorrow, and if you continue arguing, I will do this on a regular basis until you two can get along!"

Yugi's POV

I couldn't believe Joey was doing this to me. Yami and I had been arguing for the past weeks, ever since Yami had gotten his own body. I mean, we still had the mind link, but we were free to go where we wanted. Now, I had to spend the night with him. _'In the same bed!'_ I thought with horror. I checked the mind link to see how Yami was feeling, since I didn't want to say anything verbally, for fear I might make him even more pissed off than he already was. But, when I checked the mind link, he wasn't pissed off. I was really confused. He seemed like he should be very, very pissed off right now. But instead, I read something that I didn't quite understand, and judging from the mind link, Yami didn't understand it fully either. Although, he did know more than I did about what it was. It seemed like he knew what he was feeling; he just didn't know why he was feeling it. From what I could tell, the feeling gave him a warm tingling, made him think some things that from what I could tell, he wouldn't think in a normal situation, and just weakened him, like it was eating him from the inside out. The feeling seemed like it would be pleasant, but I wouldn't know, I hadn't felt it before. Before I even realized it, I was staring at Yami, wondering what he felt like, and what that feeling was about. Then, I started feeling the exact same thing that Yami's mind link said he was feeling, and I blushed. What could this possibly be? Was it… attraction? No, this feeling was more complex and deep, but I felt like they had a similar meaning. I finally placed my finger on the word I had been looking for. _'LOVE!'_ "Love…" I whispered the word softly, really confused as to whether or not this was actually what I was feeling. I looked up and yelped as I saw Yami leaning over to me. His cheeks were really red, but he still had that classic smirk on his face. He looked really cute like that. "So you figured it out huh, Yugi?" I blushed, realizing that I had forgotten to close my part of the mind link, and that Yami could still hear anything that I thought. I ducked my head into my hands to try and hide my embarrassment at the whole ordeal. "Well," Yami shifted "we'd better make the best of this while we can." He smiled and leaned in closer. I found myself getting fidgety, considering how close he was. I realized that he was waiting for me to close the final portion of the distance, and so I slowly leaned in. Our lips finally touched, and I was taken away by the feel of just touching our lips together. Needless to say that I was in paradise when Yami started actually kissing me, not just holding me in a lip lock. Soon I reciprocated, stumbling along until I got used to Yami's rhythm. It truly was a wonderful sensation. I loved Yami more than anything. When we broke the kiss, Yami said "I love you too, Yugi. Also, do remember to close your mind link; it will keep you much more interesting." This was probably the happiest moment of my life. And that, was the understatement of the century.


End file.
